


Day Four - Radiance

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Enjolras check out the new streetlights along the place du Carrousel.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Four - Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> I see that Wikipedia says there were streetlamps put in at the place du Carrousel in Paris in January 1829, and I conclude that Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac would go see them, having done no other research. Simple.

Courfeyrac adjusted his hat in an attempt to position the brim in such a way that it would keep the rain from his spectacles. His attempt, however, was doomed: there was no way of stopping the trails of rain running off the lenses and blurring his vision.

The cobblestones were uneven and slippery beneath his feet, and the sky dark and overshadowed by clouds so that the only source of radiance was the candles in the windows overhanging the narrow streets.

Combeferre, smugly dry beneath an unfashionable umbrella, said, “You know, your spectacles would be much dryer if you would allow yourself to share my umbrella.”

“Never,” Courfeyrac said. “I would die first.”

“Well,” Enjolras said, looking at the sky from the safety of his own horrible rain-blocker, “I suppose it’s a good thing that the rain should stop before we get to the place du Carrousel. I would hate for you to be unable to see the new street-lights.”

“Mmm,” Combeferre said, doubtfully. “Perhaps.”

The rain didn’t stop entirely, but it did let up somewhat, so Courfeyrac’s glasses were merely sprinkled with water, not awash with it. He took them off and wiped them on his sleeve.

“They’re glorious,” Combeferre says, once he has a moment to take in the new gaslights lining the sides of the place du Carrousel. “A sign of how mankind is emerging from darkness.”

“Soon,” Enjolras says, “All of mankind will be illuminated by the radiance of the dawn as it chases away the darkness of the night.”

“It will be nice,” Courfeyrac says, “to be able to see where I’m going at night. And they do look quite lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
